Made For You
by fightxorxflight
Summary: The story of an up and coming band called Camelot. This is A/M slash and it will get up to M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Made For You (Chapter 1/?)  
>Pairing: MerlinArthur  
>Rating: PG-13 (will end up being NC-17)<br>Word Count: This part ~2400  
>Summary: The story of an up and coming band named Camelot.<br>Author's Note: This story is the product of a coloboration between myself and the FABULOUS i_slash_thee, whose livejournal can be found at http:/i_slash_.com/. All the art associated with this fic was made by my wonderful partner, I just write the story. Hopefully my half does all that gorgeous art justice. Go to i_slash_thee's journal and check out all the wonderful art!

* * *

><p>"Merlin. Merlin. MERLIN!" On the third shout, Merlin finally tears his eyes away from the gorgeous blond drummer on stage to look at the source of the shouts.<p>

"Hm?" he asks. Freya looks to see where Merlin had been staring and laughs at him, shaking her head.

"I was just going to ask how you liked the band but I see you're too busy eye-fucking the drummer to listen to the music," she snickers as the song ends.

Merlin blushes and shakes his head. "Shut up. I was listening. I like it," he protests. It's true; he really did enjoy the music. But he enjoys the drummer even more.

Freya giggles and nudges him as the band begins to pack up. "Aw. It looks like your beau is leaving already," she teases. A quick pinch to the arm makes her fall quiet, though her responding punch to his arm actually hurts.

"Thank you, everybody, for coming. I'm Morgana, we're Camelot and we'll be here for three more nights before we continue our tour. Shirts and CDs are on sale by the front," the lead singer, a stunningly beautiful black haired woman in a sleeveless tight black corseted top and a long black skirt, announces. Merlin notices most of the men in the club drooling over her in a manner similar to how he must have been with the drummer. The band files off stage and goes into the back.

"I think I'm going to buy a CD. Maybe see if I can get backstage and snag an autograph from them," Merlin says.

"Alright. I'll go buy us some drinks. If you make it backstage, see if you can get me the bassist's number. I've had a little thing for him since I discovered the band and you owe me for bringing you here," she tells him before walking over to the bar.

Having decided to buy a CD and a shirt after some consideration, Merlin casually makes his way to the backstage door. He tries it and grins when he finds it unlocked. There are a few people milling about but no one spares Merlin a second glance. The only band member standing around is the backup guitar and vocalist, a darker skinned girl with curly black hair drinking a bottle of water and chatting with some man.

Still trying to act as if he belongs, Merlin opens a random door and walks into an empty dressing room. As he shuts the door behind him, a beautiful black lacquered guitar with gold inlays on a stand catches his eye. Gold and silver swirls lightly adorn the surface, making it shimmer as if enchanted. Odd symbols are scattered across the neck and headstock. Unable to help himself, Merlin walks over to it and carefully picks it up. It's beautiful, he thinks. Merlin glances around to make sure the room is truly empty before he begins playing a soft melody. For a moment he forgets why he had even come back here and loses himself in the beautiful sounds emanating from the guitar.

Then, the door slams open. The drummer and the dark haired woman who played the guitar storm in. Merlin freezes with the guitar in hand, waiting to be yelled at and thrown out. Instead the two band members don't even notice him, too busy arguing.

"… if you think you're so great then go find a better band. This is a team without leaders. You're not in control so stop acting like you do!" the blond snaps.

The woman purses her blood red lips and narrows her eyes. "You certainly act like you are the one in charge Arthur. I am at least three times more talented than you are. No one would be able to replace me if I left. So choose your words carefully," she snarls. Merlin doesn't know this woman but already she scares the hell out of him.

The drummer, Arthur, doesn't seem at all intimidated by her. His eyes, (a beautiful shade of blue, Merlin can't help but note) harden. "Get the fuck out of here Nimueh," he spits harshly.

"You'll regret this Pendragon. Mark my words. This band will be nothing without me," she hisses before turning on her heels and storming out of the room.

Still visibly fuming, Arthur suddenly notices Merlin standing there, cradling the guitar like a weapon. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

Merlin just opens and closes his mouth like a fish, frantically trying to come up with something to say. Besides 'God you're hot' or 'Let's skip the names and get right on to the fucking'. "Um… Er… Well I'm Merlin and… My friend Freya brought me and I think… Um… I liked the band tonight," he stammers, hoping he isn't bright red at this point. "So what was that about?"

Arthur is momentarily distracted and scowls at the door Nimueh had left through. "Oh. Her. Nimueh's been acting like a royal bitch for quite some time and tonight… Oi! Wait. This isn't about her. This is about you being in a dressing room you're certainly not supposed to be in Merlin. And holding a guitar you're not supposed to be touching."

Merlin gulps and tries to put on an air of confidence. "So it seems you need a new guitarist," he says breezily, though his heart is hammering from a mixture of fear and arousal. He really shouldn't find Arthur's glare as much of a turn on as he does. Looking down at the guitar, he begins to play a complex, haunting melody he recently learned. He bites his lower lip in concentration. When he looks up, Arthur is staring at him with a mix of lingering irritation and something more friendly.

"I really should probably call security…" Arthur says until he's interrupted by the door. It slams open and in saunters the singer, Morgana.

"What's going on Arthur? I just saw Nimueh storm out, good riddance. But who was it that I heard playing the guitar? I know it can't be you because whoever they are they're good," she says. She furrows his eyebrows when she sees Merlin. "Wow. You already found a replacement? It would be nice if you ran these things with me first."

Merlin opens his mouth again but Arthur cuts him off. "He isn't a replacement. I came in here and found him standing here with the guitar. He still hasn't told me who exactly he is and why he's here. I think we have a thief or a stalker or something on our hands."

Morgana frowns, looking Merlin over carefully. Merlin keeps silent. Morgana is almost as intimidating as Nimueh. "Why are you back here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Already tried that. I think he's a bit slow," Arthur told her.

"I am not!" Merlin protested. He is seriously considering trying to make a dash until a familiar face enters the room.

"Oi! What's going on in here?" the brown haired bassist asks. He pauses when he sees Merlin and frowns slightly. "…Merlin?"

Merlin doesn't know how he missed his old friend on stage. He must have been really distracted by Arthur. He grins and nods. "Hey Will," he greets. Will darts forward and captures him in a rough hug. Merlin laughs and hugs him back.

"God it's been years! You and I need to catch up. How's Hunith?" Will asks excitedly as he pulls back. "You've barely changed aside from getting taller and… good God, are you actually thinner!"

Arthur is the one frowning now and Morgana has raised both eyebrows. "You know him?" Arthur asks.

"Oh yeah! Me and Merlin lived on the same street when we were young. We were thick as thieves in primary school until I moved away," Will explains.

"So is that why you're here?" Morgana asks. Merlin blushes a bit and shakes his head.

"Um… no actually. I had no idea you were in a band Will," he admits. "I came back here to get an autograph for my friend. But the guitar kind of distracted me and then that lady, Nimueh. Sorry."

"Well I'm sure everyone, the black haired witch excluded, would be willing to give autographs," Will assures him with a clap to the shoulder.

Merlin looks at Arthur who still has a dubious look on his face and then to Morgana who is staring at him with keen interest. "Seeing as you're not any sort of low life and a friend of Will's, how would you like to join the band? We need a new guitarist and I have to admit, you were good. Will, does Merlin have your recommendation?"

"Of course! The highest. He's a right fine bloke," Will assures her quickly, slinging an arm around Merlin's shoulders. Merlin smiles, he's always loved Will's tactile nature as it matched his. His head reels with the idea of being in a band. He loves the guitar, he always has, but he never imagined being good enough to be in an honest to God band. And a successful one at that, with an unbelievably sexy drummer to boot.

Morgana turns to him and raises one of her finely shaped eyebrows. "Well? What do you say? We have to hold an actual audition but you should come. You have a lot of talent. You'll have to play a bit more and everyone in the band has to agree first but from what I can tell, you have my approval. You're certainly an improvement over Nimueh even if you turn out to be scum," she says. It's obvious Nimueh wasn't well liked by her bandmates.

"Um… Okay. When are auditions?" he tentatively replies. He's shocked but pleased. It's flattering to be wanted and he has no attachments keeping him in any one place. He had worked on his degree until he ran out of money and had to drop out and try to save up. That's why he was living with Freya for the time being. She wouldn't mind him leaving for such an opportunity though, he knows her. The band would be a great way to make money too.

"We should make them two days from now, just before we continue our tour. Gwen and I can manage until then, though we'll have to cancel our last show so we have a day to practice with whoever replaces Nimueh. We'll hold them here at 9 A.M. First come first serve," Morgana says. "Until then, how about that autograph for your friend?" Merlin smiles. He likes Morgana more and more now that she seems to be warming up to him.

Arthur is still staring but he sticks his head out the door and calls, "Gwen! Come here!" The curly haired girl Merlin saw before bounces in and smiles kindly when she sees him. Her eyes sweep over him but Merlin thinks nothing of it. He also doesn't notice the flash of jealousy in Morgana's eyes.

"Who's this?" she asks but with none of the hostility Morgana and Arthur had exhibited. Merlin decides he likes her.

"Merlin. Nimueh left the band and he's interested in trying out to take her place. We're holding auditions in three days by the way," Morgana tells her.

"Oh. Wow. She picked a terrible time to quit but I can't say I'm upset. I'm Guinevere but you can call me Gwen," she introduces, shaking Merlin's hand.

"Here, let me get a poster and we'll sign it for your friend," Will suggests but Merlin grabs his arm.

"Hold on. Can I go get her? She'd be floored to meet you guys," Merlin asks. Will assures him that would be fine and Merlin dashes off to find Freya. He spots her sitting at the bar with two drinks in front of her. She beams when she sees him.

"Well you look very excited. Did you get the blond's number? And where's my autograph?" she asks.

Merlin laughs and shakes his head, realizing he's a little dizzy with excitement. "No! The guitarist, some total bitch named Nimueh, quit and they want me to come to auditions for a replacement. And, as it turns out, the bassist is Will, an old friend of mine. Come back with me and meet them. Get the autographs for yourself!" he explains hurriedly.

Freya blinks a couple times, surprised. "Wow. That's something that would only happen with you around Merlin. I swear you have the weirdest magical powers ever," she finally giggles. She downs her drink and Merlin takes a few quick swigs of his own.

"Let's go," Merlin says, taking Freya's hand and leading her back into the dressing room where the band is still waiting. Will has a poster and marker in hand. Freya grins and looks over at Merlin with a lascivious look when she catches sight of the bassist.

"This is Freya. Freya, that brown haired idiot checking you out is Will," Merlin introduces. Freya giggles again and extends her hand towards him.

"I am not… why would you think I'm checking her out!" Will sputters but reaches his hand out and shakes Freya's, a light blush staining his cheeks now. Merlin resists the urge to laugh.

Everyone signs the poster and Will hands it over to Freya. Merlin notices a mobile number scribbled below Will's signature. Freya's grin spreads even wider when she sees it and she no longer tries to refrain from gushing, praising the band and chatting avidly to each of them. They all quickly succumb to Freya's sweet, bubbly personality and chat back, particularly Will. Merlin hopes they get together. They would be a sweet couple.

Merlin finally has to nudge Freya and remind her that they both work tomorrow though thankfully it will be Friday. They say their goodbyes but Gwen grabs Merlin's sleeve on their way out of the club and hands him a folder.

"It's our music. Practice it. Morgana will probably want the tryouts to play some of it," she whispers to him. "I think you'd be a great addition to the band." Merlin thanks her and takes the folder and leaves. He drives them back to Freya's little flat.

"I am so glad I brought you," Freya tells him on the way there.

Merlin laughs and nods. "I am too."

~End of Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Made For You Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow. I feel really bad for taking so long to post this. =P Damn real life... Anyway, sorry to any of you who have actually been reading this story. I'll try to keep up on this... 

* * *

><p>Merlin spends much of the work day listening over and over to the Camelot CDs Freya gave him. For once he is thankful for being stuck with inventory duty in the back of the book store he works at since it means he can listen to his music player while he works. As soon as he gets home, he starts practicing on his own guitar. The instrument is older and not as nice as the black one he played the night before, but he still loves it. He plays both the band's music and his own favorites.<p>

Freya gets home from her job at the hospital an hour later and they order takeout which they then eat on the couch in front of the TV.

"So you're still planning on auditioning I take it?" she asks after she swallows a mouthful of food. For such a small girl she can eat a surprising amount of food.

"Yeah," Merlin nods, shoveling down his own food.

"I hope you make it. You love your guitar and you're really good. Though I will miss you. You have to promise to call," she tells him.

Merlin reaches over to pat her hand. "Of course I will. And I'll keep paying my half of the rent," he says.

"No! You should save the money you make. I can find a temporary roommate for the time you're gone," she replies sternly. Merlin smiles a little at her concern for him.

"Alright. Thanks Freya," he says. She nods and gives him a swift kiss on the cheek. When they had first met before they were living together, Freya had fallen for Merlin and they had tried dating. Merlin had been fairly sure he was gay even then but thought maybe there was a chance for him and Freya since he really did like her. It didn't last long and Merlin became positive about his sexual orientation. Thankfully, he and Freya just grew closer after that.

"Of course. You know I love you," she assures him. "Just do me a favor if you do join Camelot."

"Anything."

"Make sure you shag the hell out of that drummer," she says seriously. Merlin glares at her until she bursts into laughter and he soon joins in. He'll miss his friend, but already he feels like the possibilities are folding out in front of him. He has a chance for something exciting and new in his life, not limited to just being in a band.  
>Later that night, if he wanks to the thought of doing just what Freya suggested, no one can blame him.<p>

***

Merlin shows up to the club dressed in a black sweater and tight black jeans that Freya assures him his arse looks great in. He's a little late so there is already someone on the stage when he walks in with his guitar strapped to his back.

He sits down next to a few others who are obviously there for an audition and waves when Will looks over at him. Will gives him a thumbs up. Gwen smiles when she sees him but Merlin is focused on Arthur. The blond just nods in greeting when he sees Merlin before turning back to the stage.

Merlin watches two others try out. Neither of them seem all that good to him but he is still apprehensive by the time Morgana calls his name and waves him on stage with a kind look.

"Just play a variety of pieces. Show us what you know and what you can do," Morgana instructs when he unstraps his guitar up on the stage.

Swallowing down nerves, his stomach keeps somersaulting whenever he looks at the drummer who keeps staring at him with an unreadable expression; Merlin plucks at the strings and focuses on the beautiful instrument in his hands. Soon he's weaving through various melodies he knows and some he improvises on the spot, getting lost in the music.

Applause, particularly enthusiastic from Will and Gwen, stops him at the end of his rendition of a Beatles song. He looks up and watches for their reactions. Morgana is smiling softly and Arthur actually looks impressed. Will is beaming, of course and Gwen looks equally happy. She then hands him some music sheets which he plays without much difficulty. He is hardly halfway through before Morgana stops him.

"I think we've heard enough. You can go sit in back. We have a few more people and then we will vote. Be around to hear who we picked," she tells him. Merlin nods and heads back stage where others are milling around. There are about twenty other players. Obviously word got out quickly and a lot of people were eager to join a band already on tour with reports of a possible record deal to be signed at the end of the tour. He sits and flips through an old Rolling Stone he finds on a table near some chairs.

Finally, after Merlin has read the magazine twice, the last tryout comes back. The air in the backstage area is tense as everyone waits. The occasional undecipherable words drift to them from where the band is talking. Then the voices stop and the four band members walk back. Will's barely contained excitement makes Merlin perk up hopefully.

"Thanks to all of you who have come down to try out, a lot of you have quite a bit of talent but we only have one spot. Camelot's new guitarist will be…" Morgana starts. She is interrupted by Will who shouts, "Merlin Emrys!"

Everyone looks disappointed when they don't hear their name and they begin to leave. A few clap Merlin on the shoulder in congratulations. Merlin really wants to start jumping up and down excitedly but does his best to stay cool. In the end, he can't help but grin widely and let out a little happy 'yes'.

"Are you sure you want to make a commitment to the band? We'll be on tour for a while and that won't be the end," Morgana asks. "It's going to be tough coming on this late too."

"I know. I want to do this though," Merlin replies surely. "I work well under pressure." When he hears someone snort, he instantly knows who and casually gives Will the middle finger.

"Brilliant! It'll be just like old times Merlin!" Will crows, giving his friend another hug.

"Welcome to Camelot, Merlin," Gwen says, giving him a hug of her own.

"Tomorrow, meet us here. The owner loves us and says he'll let us use the place for practice since he doesn't have any bands booked. We'll practice for most of the day and then on Sunday too. I think you'll be quick to pick up on the music. I noticed Gwen giving you copies in advanced," Morgana says, smiling on the last note. Merlin and Gwen look at each other sheepishly.

Morgana quickly continues. "On Monday at eight meet us at our hotel. We leave for our four month tour. We have a day on the road when you can practice and then one more when we'll all practice before your first concert. Thankfully, the soonest concerts are fairly small. We don't have any big ones until later on. If you don't get the hang of it by then… Well let's just say we'll be screwed but not nearly as bad as you will be.

"You get an even split of the money we make minus expenses. And the guitar you played last night is yours as long as you're in the band and permanently if you can get Arthur to agree to some deal since it's technically his," Morgana says without ceremony, handing him the guitar in its case along with the key to the case, a folder of sheet music, a list of tour dates, and a business card with the address of their hotel and a written phone number. "That's the number of what we have designated the band cellphone if you need to contact us. Food and everything else will be paid for you but you have to pack anything you want to bring. Pack some casual and some dress clothes. For stage clothes, Gwen and I can take you shopping so you match the rest of us right. We can go now if it's okay with you. It's on me."

"And dinner tonight! We can go out and eat pizza and you and I can catch up and everyone else can get to know you Merlin," Will suggests. Gwen and Morgana readily agree. Arthur looks Merlin over and shrugs. "I'm free," he says. Merlin wonders if Arthur doesn't like him or if he's just this cool and collected around everyone. He tries not to take personal offense but dammit if he isn't still thinking with the wrong head when it comes to this blond.

"I'd love to," Merlin grins. He feels a little high from the suddenness, not that he wasn't expecting it in case he did get accepted in the band, but he's a mixture of fear, nerves, excitement and exhilaration.

Arthur and Will leave then, neither wants to get sucked into shopping too. Morgana and Gwen lead Merlin out to the curb where they hail a cab and go to the mall. They're a pair of demons at the mall, going about in a flurry and dragging Merlin this way and that and holding clothes to him and manhandling him and shoving clothes in his arms and then forcing him into the changing rooms and making him model everything. Merlin is glad Freya isn't there; she would come into the rooms with him and not be afraid to dress him herself if she felt he was being too slow or somehow doing it wrong.

He leaves with four bags full of clothes approved by the girls. He protests and tries to pay by Morgana assures him it's fine and pays the ridiculous amount of money with a smile. The woman behind the counter obviously knows Morgana and trips over herself being so eager and friendly; especially when Morgana pulls out a credit card Merlin knows you need a spectacular amount of money to get. He wonders how she has so much money.

Merlin chats with Gwen and Morgana the whole time and finds he likes both of them, though Morgana is still intimidating and Merlin senses she'll slit his throat happily if she deems it necessary. Gwen is sweet, bubbly, friendly and wonderful. Merlin knows they'll become good friends.

They swing by Merlin's flat and he drops off his clothes. Freya is at work so he doesn't get to tell her but he leaves a note telling her he got in to the band and will be going out to dinner but will see her later. As he looks around their shared home, he feels a pang of pain. The place is cheap and livable but it has more than its fair share of quirks… And yet he'll miss it. And even more, he'll miss Freya. He vows to call her and keep her updated while the band tours.

Once his things are in his room and Merlin has tried to make himself look a little nicer (he knows it's probably pointless but he really wants to impress Arthur), he gets back in the car with Gwen and Morgana and they drive to a pizza parlor Merlin has never heard of. Morgana finds a table and orders before Will arrives with a cheery greeting and another hug. Arthur shows up minutes later when the pizza has come to the table. Merlin sits next to Will and Arthur, and Gwen and Morgana sit across from them.

Merlin reaches for the pepperoni and brushes hands with Arthur who reaches for the same big slice. Arthur is quicker and snatches it first. Morgana happily eats more Hawaiian pizza than any woman as thin as she is should be able to. Gwen eats both the pepperoni and Hawaiian in a more reasonable amount. Will is the only one who scarfs down the pizza with anchovies on it. Merlin rolls his eyes when he sees that his friend still has that sick ardor for the little fish.

"I can't believe you still eat those things. They're so disgusting. And creepy. They stare at you," Merlin says, wrinkling his nose.

Will pulls one of the little silver fish off his pizza and waves it in front of Merlin's face, making him recoil and almost hit his head on the back of their booth. "They're delicious, that's what they are. You're just a wimp," Will taunts, actually hitting Merlin on the face with the fish.

Merlin scowls at him and wipes his face with a napkin. "Bastard," he grumbles.

Arthur is eying the fish distastefully the entire time and jerks when Will swings in in front of him. "You hate anchovies too don't you Arthur?" he snickers. Arthur moves to hit him but Will ducks and swallows the anchovy.

"I agree with Merlin. You're a bastard. And a stupid one because I know all the things you hate and where you sleep," Arthur growls, though there's a good natured tone to his voice and he smiles faintly.

That smile vanishes when Morgana adds, "Arthur hates all fish because he's been afraid of them ever since he went snorkeling and all these fish swarmed around him and he panicked and almost drowned himself because they nipped at him. He thought they were going to eat him." She cackles at the memory and Arthur glares at her.

"I hate you. I need to find a band that doesn't have my spawn of Satan half-sister in it," he snaps. She smiles at him sweetly and shrugs.

Merlin furrows his eyebrows. "You two are siblings?"

"Yeah. Can't you tell from all the warm and fuzzy feelings between them?" Will snorts. Gwen giggles and nods.

"Half-siblings. Same dad," she explains while Arthur throws an ice cube from his soda at Morgana and crows victoriously as she lets out an indignant cry when it goes down her shirt. She fishes it out and a man walking by nearly runs into a chair when he turns to stare.

"So, how was shopping with the harpies?" Will asks around a mouthful of pizza.

"Hey!" Morgana barks, narrowing her eyes at him.

Will grins and holds up both hands with his palms facing outward. "Sorry. My mistake. Harpy, singular. Gwen isn't a harpy, she's much too nice," he corrects. Morgana sneers at him and Gwen smiles.

"Thank you Will," she laughs.

"It was fine," Merlin shrugs. "I don't mind shopping. Freya drags me along all the time and she's much… handsier when we shop." Something odd flashes across both Gwen and Arthur's faces but Morgana and Will laugh.

"Is Freya your girlfriend?" Gwen asks tentatively. Arthur perks up and fixes Merlin with a stare.

Merlin can't help but burst in hysterics, as does Will. "No… Oh God no. She's my roommate and one of my best mates," Merlin explains.

Will grins and shakes his head. "This bloke here is as straight as a rainbow," he chuckles as he slings an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Merlin misses the look of interest on Arthur's face and disappointment on Gwen's.

"I do have a question, I'm not sure if it's too personal though," Merlin says a little bit later when almost all the pizza is gone and they're all eating slowly now, not willing to leave a single piece alive.

"Go on and ask. You'll soon learn not much is too personal in a band," Morgana assures him.

"Well… um… how do you have so much money? And why not buy your way to the top or pull some strings? You must have strings," Merlin asks.

Arthur shakes his head. "Morgana and I are Pendragons. Our father is Uther Pendragon, CEO of Pendragon Inc. We have all the money we could ever need or want, though he was awfully close to cutting me off when I decided not to take over the business but to join a band instead. He refuses to help us become famous and we don't want him too. We want our own talent to make us successful, not his money," he explains with more than a little arrogance that makes Merlin want to roll his eyes. "Of course, using a little of his money here and there for clothes and transportation seems reasonable." Merlin gawks a bit at this. He hadn't known legendary tycoon Uther Pendragon had kids, none the less two who had left him to form a band.

"Oh. Wow," is all Merlin finds he can say.

Later, when the pizza is gone and the check is paid they go out to the parking lot. Morgana decides Arthur will give Merlin a ride home and give him his guitar. Will takes his own car and Morgana and Gwen leave in another. Merlin is left with Arthur and smiles at him.

"Well, let's go, band mate," he chirps. He gets in the passenger seat of the sleek black sports car. The interior is impeccable. Obviously Arthur likes things neat and orderly. Merlin wants nothing more than to make a mess of Arthur and his things, preferably by having wild sex.

Arthur slides in and raises an eyebrow when he sees the way Merlin has splayed across the seat, his old sneakers propped up on the dashboard.

"Do you mind?" Arthur spits. Merlin smiles innocently and shrugs.

"Not at all. Go right ahead and smoke if you wish," he replies cheekily.

He scowls at Merlin and shoves his legs down to the floor. "Are you always so insolent?" he asks.

Merlin purses his lips and tilts his head in mock thought. "Not always. Just to blond prats," he answers.

Arthur shakes his head and turns the car on. "You know, not many people talk to me that way. Especially ones who just joined my band," he says.

"Call me unique," Merlin retorts. It occurs to him that he has a point and that stroking Arthur's obvious ego may be the best way into his pants, but he's never been good at respecting boundaries or abstaining from doing things he shouldn't.

Arthur just snorts and starts driving to Merlin's flat after he's given the directions. Merlin fiddles with the radio during the drive until Arthur smacks his hand and changes it back to the god-awful station it had been on. Merlin huffs and manages to sit still for the remainder of their journey.

When they arrive at Merlin's flat, they both get out and Arthur pops the trunk so Merlin can grab the guitar lying inside.

"Why do you have this anyway? Do you play guitar?" he asks, slinging the case over his shoulder.

"No. I tried but I found I like drums better," Arthur replies. "I was going to sell it but that was when Nimueh came along and she wanted to use it so I let her. She convinced me it was too beautiful to sell."

"It is gorgeous," Merlin nods, smiling a little dreamily.

Arthur looks him over and smiles faintly. "You're a bit of a girl, aren't you Merlin?" he teases.

"I am not," he protests, putting his hands on his hips defensively. He quickly drops them to his sides when he realizes that that probably wouldn't help his case.

"Good night Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow. You better do well. We've all put a lot of work into this band going on this tour. Camelot is like our kingdom and I'm its king. It's really in your best interest not to ruin it," Arthur tells him, smiling threateningly at the end. Not intimidated, Merlin smiles right back.

"Whatever you say, sire," Merlin says as insolently as he can manage. "Night." He turns and goes to his flat without letting Arthur get in another word. Freya is sleeping when he gets in but she wakes up and demands to hear every detail. They stay up well into the night talking before trudging to their respective rooms. Merlin falls asleep listening to Camelot and one of Arthur's drum solos.

~End of Chapter 2~ 


End file.
